


remix revisited: kuroko no basuke edition

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [69]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: This a collection of remixes written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 6 (KnB edition)# 1: AoKaga, superheroes & villains# 2: KiKasa, AU, post-war# 3: Himuro's sleeping with all of Kagami's boyfriends. It's a cry for help (?)# 4 ImaHana, AU, Imayoshi's a social climber, Hanamiya might actually be in love# 5 AoKaga breaks up and Kagami is pissed# 6 ImaHana, model & designer AU!!!# 7 AoKaga, future fic, policeman & fireman AU, hella domestic





	1. i'm your villain, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10033938#cmt10033938) by dw user wino. It's so hilarious and hot, but I genuinely worried about Kagami's powers destroying him!!

Someone once said you either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain -- and Daiki had no intention of dying any time soon. He’d been in the hero business for a long time -- since middle school, when his powers started manifesting, first of all his friends -- and he’d become a hero because it seemed like the easiest thing to do. Save a busload of orphans from falling off a cliff when the driver had a heart attack? He did that before lunch. Stop a burglary in a ritzy part of town? He could barely hold back a yawn as he zipped through the crowd and yanked back the thief from getting on the train. 

The problem was that Daiki got bored. 

He told his former partner, Tetsu, about this and Tetsu had considered his words carefully before he told him, in no uncertain terms, that he could not turn to villainy because he was bored. Momoi-san, their unpowered but extremely powerful manager, would never allow it.

“But Tetsu~” Daiki whined, but Kuroko gave him a stony but polite look. 

“If you need a challenge, Aomine-kun, consider these two,” Kuroko said, putting down two photographs on Daiki’s kitchen table. Daiki looked down and guffawed. 

“Who are they? Insane pairs skaters? What’s up with their costumes?” The photos showed two young men, handsome but definitely villainous-looking, wearing tight, head-to-toe bodysuits. Everything was blurred, like it was a capture from a security camera, which they probably were. 

Kuroko cleared his throat. “We don’t know their names, but we’re calling them Fire and Ice for now --” 

“Aren’t those names taken?” 

“Yes, but if you would focus, Aomine-kun. The costumes are to control their powers, but according to Akashi-kun, they’re not well-contained at all…” 

“Akashi? What does he know about them?” 

“Murasakabara-kun captured one during a raid in one of refrigerated warehouses. If we can get the other one --” Kuroko paused and looked at Daiki significantly. Daiki sighed. He had hoped to spend his Saturday lazing in bed, but that wasn’t meant to be, apparently. 

*

They got a little more information as mission took shape. Ice acceded soon as he learned that they had the know-how to stabilize his ice powers and gave them the name of his brother -- Kagami Taiga, the boy who burned. 

*

He brought Fire -- or Tiger, or Taiga -- or Kagami, whatever he wanted to call himself, to Tetsu because he didn’t know where else to take him. It was easier than usual because, embarrassingly, Kuroko had been with him the entire time Daiki had compromised his professional standards and made out with Kagami for five whole minutes before a polite cough behind him reminded him that he had Tetsu with him. 

Somewhat sheepishly, he introduced Tetsu to Kagami and then knocked Kagami flat on his ass when it seemed that he, assuming wrongly from Tetsu’s slight frame that he’d be no match for him, tried to escape. 

Former partners or not, Daiki and Tetsu still worked well together. They captured Kagami securely with a combination of Tetsu’s shadow powers and Daiki’s lightening and hauled him off to Midorima’s lab. 

*

A few fractious months later, Daiki snoozing on a rooftop when he saw a streak of fire cross the sky. He waited for a moment before Kagami appeared from a column of smoke. 

“Oi, you dick,” Kagami said, “you missed the afternoon practice.” 

“As long I show up when aliens show up to fight, what’s the problem?” 

“Stupid,” Kagami muttered and swooped down and kissed Daiki. Which was exactly what Daiki had planned.


	2. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=11499282#cmt11499282) by dw user tripsh. The original really hit me hard.

Yukio still saw his face sometimes, though his features had taken on the quality of a dream now, the perfection of his mouth, the curve of his jaw seemed unreal, like statue of Apollo, untouched by time. The war was over. No one wanted to talk about the war and Yukio found himself shuffled into a teaching career in lieu of anything else to do. 

He didn’t hate it, really. Most of his students were earnest young people who wanted to do the best for their family. There were some who were troublemakers, but Yukio didn’t mind bringing his own powers of persuasion to bear on them when he had to. Mostly, he didn’t understand his students very well. There was barely a decade between them, but it might has well have been a century. Had he ever been so carefree? So unmarked by time like they were? 

His leg -- shattered by shrapnel and then pieced back together again -- made him walk with a limp, but that was fine. He knew he’d never run like he had as a boy, or even as a man, as an officer exasperated by the antics of his men. He missed them all, vain Moriyama and incomprehensible Hayakawa -- but of course, there was one ghost that would never leave him. 

Kise’s ghost haunted him in different ways. Yukio would see him in different people -- a cheeky student who shot him a cheerful smile, a graceful girl, walking down the road. One day, when he was cleaning out the wardrobe in what had been his sister’s room, he found Kise again, his yellowing photograph looking out from the past. He could barely make out what the ad was selling through the sudden, shameful tears that blurred his eyes. 

If Kise had lived, Yukio thought -- he knew -- he would have made something with his life. He would have made it exciting, poetic, wonderful, fun. Yukio hadn’t known him in the outside world -- war was its own experience, intense and deadly, with nothing that could compare to it -- but still, Yukio had known enough about him to guess what kind of man Kise would be outside of war. 

So Yukio pushed himself to do the same. He walked more slowly down a flower-strewn avenue and reminded himself to look at the petals, to appreciate their beauty. He allowed his mother, long since given up on the hope of having grandchildren, set up a meeting with one of her friend’s daughters. The girl had kind eyes, but Yukio knew already it wouldn’t work. 

But still, he allowed himself to feel more, to look more. For the first time since the war had ended, since Kise had died, Yukio allowed himself to live. He thought, in his heart of hearts, that this was what Kise would have wanted for him.


	3. eat your heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10937106#cmt10937106) by dw user fickle. Stop eating people's hearts, Murochin!! (Not literally tho.)

He fucked with Taiga’s boyfriends because he wanted to. He fucked Taiga’s boyfriends because he had to. Tatsuya couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment his life became like this -- moving to Tokyo after high school, moving in with Taiga had seemed such a good idea at the time. Then he started to do the thing that he did. Ruining things. Messing them and breaking things without any thought of how to stop it. 

First, it was Kuroko. He knew that would be the cruelest blow because of course Taiga loved Kuroko best. Kuroko was his partner in so many ways -- on the court and off. But it had been so easy to take him from Taiga, so easy that Tatsuya was almost disappointed when he leaned in for a kiss after a long afternoon of talk and soft flirtation, and Kuroko had leaned in too. 

He forgot, sometimes, that both Taiga and Kuroko were younger than him -- more in experience than in years -- but when he looked up to see Taiga standing at the door, his face young and stark with shock, he remembered again. 

He smiled, to reassure Taiga that it would be all right. 

*

“He wasn’t right for you,” he told Taiga later, even though he knew Taiga was raging inside, barely holding it in. He wouldn’t look at Tatsuya, but that was all right. Tatsuya knew Taiga well enough to know that he would forgive him. He had to. Taiga was all Tatsuya loved. 

*

Aomine was easy to control. Tatsuya had only needed to give him a barely suggestion of interest and there he was, preening at the attention, immediately receptive to whatever debauchery Tatsuya suggested. 

He fucked so well that Tatsuya thought about calling him again, even after Taiga had caught them, Aomine red-assed from where Tatsuya had spanked him and Tatsuya on his back. He beckoned Taiga closer, as an invitation as well as a challenge, but he knew that Taiga wouldn’t accept it.

Not yet. 

He wondered how drunk Taiga would have to be to take what he wanted and what Tatsuya wanted to give him. How fucked the both of them were (Taiga hadn’t been, before Tatsuya had gotten ahold of him -- but that was Tatsuya’s gift.) 

*

Taiga started avoiding him. 

And that could not stand. 

*

Mibuchi, Kise, none of these boys mattered much to Tatsuya. They knew it too and took it easily enough. It was only Taiga who minded, only Taiga who got that wounded look in his face every time he caught them. 

Taiga, Taiga, why couldn’t he see? The one Tatsuya wanted was him. 

*  
Tatsuya knew that he was going to destroy his relationship with Taiga as soon as they slept together. He still did it, though, because Taiga still believed that he loved him and that that was enough. Tatsuya loved him so much -- that innocence, that naivete, untouched by almost anything that happened to him. 

“I have always loved you best,” Tatsuya had told him, and Taiga’s whole face had changed. He looked like he understood Tatsuya at last. But he didn’t, in truth, because Tatsuya didn’t tell him the end of that sentence.

_And I always destroy what I love._


	4. exigencies of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14138737#cmt14138737)by dw user fickle. Hanamiya seems to sincerely care for Imayoshi here! But that might be a mistake.

Imayoshi had only cultivated his relationship with Hanamiya because it was useful. 

Hanamiya’s family was wealthy, though -- and here Imayoshi flattered himself -- his own family had more history, and more prestige. But whatever pride the Imayoshis had in their storied history, it was certainly true that the modern world, which cared nothing for stories, valued present wealth more than past glory. 

They’d gone to school together -- at least for a while, until Hanamiya’s wild ways had gotten him expelled. Nonetheless, when they met again during the war, Hanamiya always mockingly referred to Imayoshi as senpai, and Imayoshi allowed it because, once again, it was useful to to keep Hanamiya close. 

Imayoshi was intelligent and had a startling tendency to be in the right place at the right time -- and his immediate superiors had a distressing tendency to drop dead of completely natural causes. Very sad, of course, but fortunately Imayoshi had a talent for delivering moving eulogies at gravesites and penning lovely, grief-tinged letters to the people back home. 

It was one day, after writing such a letter to the family of a fairly green lieutenant-general that he received a communication from Hanamiya -- a little roll of paper suspended on a silken thread -- and when he unrolled it, it was an invitation have drinks after Hanamiya made his presentation to the top brass. Imayoshi was there too, listening and smiling faintly to see Hanamiya’s little quirks translate themselves genuinely useful skills. Maybe if they had a hundred Hanamiyas, or a thousand, they might not be losing this war. And what horror would that be. 

What a disloyal thought!

Imayoshi caught Hanamiya’s eye and his grin widened. 

“You look like the cat that age the canary at the meeting today,” Hanamiya said, his teeth pressing briefly against the skin of Imayoshi’s shoulder. Imayoshi sighed. Hanamiya was always strangely tactile and needy after they fucked, probably it was proof that he wasn’t nearly as much of a monster as he pretended to be. 

“I’m to be promoted again,” Imayoshi said and felt, rather than saw, Hanamiya smile at that. “As a general, even.” 

“A general in your thirties, how lucky. War really is a young man’s game, isn’t it, senpai?” 

“I don’t feel particularly lucky. It’s a frontline position and I very well might die and leave you a widow.” 

“Go die at once,” Hanamiya said, but without his usual venom.

It was then Imayoshi understood that his kouhai might really love him after all.


	5. never wanna see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14753137#cmt14753137) by dw user hatchbacks. The original sounded like Aomine ended things so of course Kagami would be Bitter.

They’re broken up, but it wasn’t that simple. Taiga knew well enough how it would go: Aomine said all the right words, surprisingly, showing more maturity and dignity than he could ever expect from him -- but it wasn’t enough, not to patch over the raw, open wound where their love used to be. Tatsuya always teased him about not being able to let go, but Taiga had never seen it as a problem before. He was tenacious, yeah, and determined, hell yeah and he spotted Aomine breezing into the club like he didn’t have a worry in the world and Taiga's heart burned. 

Taiga had come with someone. He was sure of it, someone distracting hot and accommodating when it came to a guy whose mind was papered over entirely with basketball and his ex -- but that date had gone bust quickly and now he was alone, drinking at the bar. Taiga knew he looked good -- it wasn’t narcissistic to state the obvious, was it? -- but no one approached him, probably because the powerful fuck you vibes he was giving off. 

Aomine spotted him and smiled and then walked away. He walked away and something in Taiga snapped. He rose from his seat and tossed some bills to the bartender -- more than enough to pay for his drinks and an apology to plunging this corner of the bar into his dark mood for so long. He headed out to find Aomine. 

He found him, of course. Outside, talking to someone else. Well, talking might be a bit much -- although tongues seemed to be involved. Taiga knew it’d be smart to just walk away now. They weren’t together anymore and it was no longer his business who or what Aomine stuck his dick in. But just as he was back tracking, his foot hit a trash can and it came crashing down. 

Aomine’s partner startled and saw Taiga. He was gone before Taiga could apologize, leaving him alone with a sulking Aomine. Taiga was pretty sure he wasn’t in love with Aomine anymore, because when he had been, he would’ve found that expression weirdly adorable. But now he was just irritated. 

“Hey, Kagami,” Aomine said, pointing urgently towards his crotch. “Since you blew my date, are you gonna blow me?” 

“Fuck you,” Taiga said tiredly. “I’ll buy you one drink, but that’s it.” 

“Cheapo,” Aomine said, zipping up his fly. 

The bartender didn’t even pretend to be surprised when they both turned up at the bar. Instead, he set forth a new shot of whiskey for Taiga and waited for Aomine’s order. He was a nice looking guy, Taiga thought, and was reminded vaguely of Tatsuya, although pretty much any handsome, black haired guy did that. 

He had nice hands, Taiga thought. Thin fingers and strong wrists. 

“Are you dating anyone?” Aomine asked him. “Since we --” 

“Some,” Taiga said, which wasn’t true, but Aomine didn’t need to know that. 

“Liar,” Aomine said, grinning. Taiga gave him a sour look. 

“What about you? Slutting it across the playoffs?” 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Kagami,” Aomine said. 

“I’m not jealous,” Taiga said. “Because I’m not in love with you anymore.” 

Aomine winced and looked around, but no one was paying attention to them. The bartender drifted by and refilled the bowl of peanuts between them. 

“What, you just figured that out? Right now?” 

“... Yeah,” Taiga said, and Aomine snorted, sharply. 

“You’re a real idiot, Bakagami,” Aomine said, but he was smiling. “I guess then we can go back to being friends?” 

“Ew, who’d want to be friends with you?” Taiga said, grinning back. 

“Asshole.” 

“Fucker.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Yeah, Taiga thought. They were back. 

*

Taiga asked the bartender out as soon as Aomine left. He was a little bit surprised when he said yes, but maybe he shouldn’t have been.


	6. model behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13500997#cmt13500997) by dw user fickle. The original is so ouch and perfect, but I had to know more about Imayoshi and Hanamiya's terribad relationship.

That Kise turned out to be stupid and reckless came as no surprise. Makoto already knew a pretty face almost always guaranteed an empty head too, but it was nice to have that confirmed once again. He looked sadly down at Kise’s broken body as the rest of them gathered around. What a pity. It had been a very good body too. Someone should really call an ambulance or something. 

Somewhere on inside his coat pocket, his phone buzzed and Makoto strolled down the catwalk and took it out. To his non-surprise, it was Imayoshi, who had texted that he wanted to meet. 

It was always like this. Like all designers, Imayoshi was captivated by the newest thing, the freshest face, but in the end, he always returned to what he liked best. Touou’s muse was Aomine, and he had been for going strong for a decade now. Nothing changed and it seemed that the customers didn't want it to either. Aomine was aging though -- Makoto could see it -- and besides, whatever Imayoshi’s loyalty to his brand, he had never fucked Aomine. Makoto had made sure of that.

“Senpai!” he said breezily as he answered on the third ring. Imayoshi chuckled at the end of the line. They had never actually gone to school together -- Imayoshi had been in high school in the late Cretaceous, after all -- but it amused Makoto to call him that and it amused Imayoshi to be called that. It was like they were peers, almost, and equals, almost. “Have you missed me this much, you old pervert?” 

“I've read that you caused some havoc on the MIRACLE runway just now, you bad, bad boy,” Imayoshi purred, sounding so sinister that Makoto imagined him in his lair of an apartment, petting his snow-white Persian. So horrible cliche and yet -- it worked. 

“Were you thinking of hiring Kise for your spring campaign? It looks like to be a while before he’ll recover, if he does, poor thing.” 

“Come over,” Imayoshi said, “I don't want to talk about Kise, he's over.” 

“Just trash,” Hanamiya agreed happily. 

*

Later that night, naked in Imayoshi's bed, Makoto scrolled through the latest gossip about Kise's literal fall from grace. Akashi had announced that Kise would take a leave of absence from the brand to 'focus on his recovery' and all that garbage. 

Everyone knew what that meant. Kise would never model in this town again. 

Makoto smirked, satisfied. Served him right.


	7. stripped down for my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, last one! Or actually first one, because I went reverse chronological here because I could. This was a remix of dw user hatchback's [endearingly domestic future!AoKaga](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14606961#cmt14606961), but I had to know why Aomine ended up smelling like a strip club, and so this resulted.

“Aomine-san, it's worse than we feared,” said a frightened looking subordinate and Aomine struggled not roll his eyes at the clearly distressed looking young man in front of him. His glasses seemed to be swimming in tears and sweat. Honestly, if he was such a worry-wart, then why had he applied to Vice instead of, say, Traffic Enforcement? 

“What's the matter, Glasses-kun? The lunch lady ignore you again?” Aomine said, picking up his pen, his attention going back to the stack of paperwork in front of him. 

“No! Well, yes, but that's not the real -- Tiger’s sick and he won't be able to perform tonight!” 

Aomine set down his pen again. “Is there anyone else to sub for him?” 

“No one that's been cleared by the department,” Glasses-kun said, looking like he could cry. Aomine felt like crying too. This bust had been in the works for months. He himself had developed a good working relationship with Tiger (never once mentioning that he and Aomine’s live-in boyfriend shared roughly the same name) and now it was all for naught. 

Unless… 

Aomine looked down at himself. Since college and after basketball, he was still in excellent shape, even if he did say so himself. And Tiger had shown him some moves… “Don't lose hope yet, Glasses-kun. We might still get ‘em.”’

“... I wish you wouldn’t call me that, Aomine-san. My name is Sato.” 

“Don’t stand there! Get moving!” 

*

The thing he hadn’t anticipated was the heels. The Royal Strip Club required all of their entertainers to wear absurdly high heels when they were performing. The ones Aomine had been given were six inches high white pleather knee-highs and they were itching to give him a sprained ankle. If Aomine wasn't so deep in the shit already and this wasn't all his idea anyway, he might have refused to do this. 

The rest of his costume was easy, though. It consisted of feathers, a corset, glitter, a white leather thong and some glue -- as well as every ounce of self-confidence Aomine possessed. 

(Luckily, he possessed a lot.) 

*

Aomine had been onstage for five minutes, shaking his stuff in front of a drunk but enthusiastic crowd he get got the sign. The head of the Hanamiya crime family, for whom the Royal was but an interesting side business, had come in. That, they were expecting. What Aomine hadn't been expected was Tiger to come in after him, arm-in-arm with Hanamiya. 

Tiger looked up and caught Aomine’s eye. 

That was when everything went to shit. 

*

Those boots were definitely not made for walking, or launching in a flying kick at an opponent across the room. If not for Glasses-kun’s quick reflexes and a corset lined with Kevlar, Aomine would probably be dead. 

*

Several exhausting hours later, Aomine had finally freed himself from the sweaty prison that was his costume and gotten back into his street clothes. He considered showering at the station -- he was aware of the fung of sweat and smoke and perfume that clung to him so so stubbornly -- but decided against it. 

After spending so much time with the false Tiger (real name: Hayama Kotarou, the Royal’s prize dancer, petty thief and apparently Hanamiya’s long term boyfriend), Aomine longed for the real thing. He didn't even care about the weird looks people gave him as he waited for his taxi-- he caught his reflection on a shop window and saw that a lot of the glitter was still stuck on his face and hair.

He put the key in the lock and listened to the sounds on the other side of the door. Taiga was up, it seemed. And so late too -- Aomine should’ve felt guilty, but he felt selfishly glad instead. When was the last time they'd been home at the same time and able to sleep together? It wasn't even about the sex, just -- being together. 

He missed that like crazy. 

He opened the door and called out softly. “I’m home.”


End file.
